Sem medos Sem culpas Sem rixas
by Mukuroo
Summary: Este é um fic oneshot de amigo secreto para Bruna-chan Sasuke do fórum Yaoi Gakure no Sato. Casal: SasukexNaruto. Fic Yaoi, Lemon.


**Sem medos. Sem culpas. Sem rixas.**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Este é um fic oneshot de amigo secreto para Bruna-chan (Sasuke) do fórum Yaoi Gakure no Sato._

_Casal: SasukexNaruto. Fic Yaoi, Lemon. Não recomendada para menores de 18 anos._

_Sasuke's POV_

Eu não sei mais por quanto tempo vou conseguir suportar esta distância. Quando nos separamos, eu pensei que seria mais fácil, eu acreditava que estava preparado para continuar sozinho, sem você. Mas eu estava enganado. Todas as noites é o mesmo tormento. Sempre que repouso minha cabeça em qualquer lugar, a imagem de seu rosto domina minhas memórias. Eu sei que você está me procurando. Eu o sinto perto de mim o tempo todo.

Respiro fundo e sinto aquele cheiro peculiar invadir minhas narinas como um incenso suave. Sinto meu coração bater mais forte e meu corpo responder àqueles sentidos, às memórias e a você. É sempre assim.

Olho em volta e me vejo sozinho na floresta, mas eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar, me observando. Somos obcecados um pelo outro, somos escravos um do outro. Eu o odeio e o amo. Em todos os momentos, cada pedaço de minha pele deseja a sua com ardor. Respiro fundo antes de criar coragem para chamá-lo com apenas um fio de voz, hesitante.

- Saia daí!

Nenhum som, nenhum ruído. Olho para os lados e nada vejo. Onde você está? Em pé nesta clareira, no meio da floresta, olho em volta mais uma vez e meus olhos logo encontram os seus. Azuis. Intensos. Apaixonados. Decididos.

Eu sei que estes nossos encontros secretos nunca poderão ser descobertos por ninguém. É um segredo de apenas dois amantes, onde deixamos apenas nossos sentimentos falarem.

Vejo você aproximar-se de mim em silêncio e sinto aquelas chamas arderem dentro de mim. Com poucos passos, corto a distância que existe entre nós e envolvo sua cintura com meus braços. Ah, este seu cheiro ainda vai me deixar louco. O agarro com ainda mais força, colando seu ventre ao meu, arfando de antecipação pelo que viria depois.

Mas ele apenas espalmou as mãos em meu peito, e me fitou com um olhar tão triste que fiquei transtornado. Era difícil vê-lo assim, na verdade, acho que eu era o único "privilegiado" que conseguira enxergar os verdadeiros sentimentos que aquele loiro escondia com sorrisos e brincadeiras idiotas.

- Isto não está certo... – o ouvi dizer e toquei de leve o rosto dele. Eu não costumava ser carinhoso, mas depois de tanto tempo, não consigo mais manter minhas defesas quando ele está por perto.

- O que não está certo, Naruto? – perguntei num breve sussurro. Eu sabia bem o que não estava certo. Éramos inimigos agora, e mesmo assim sempre que possível nos encontrávamos, não como duas pessoas que deveriam se enfrentar numa batalha mortal, mas como dois corações apaixonados que apenas se deixavam levar pelos sentimentos.

- Eu não consigo mais, Sasuke... – o vi hesitar e tentar controlar as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos, então o abracei mais firme, mais forte. Era realmente difícil manter toda aquela situação, era muito difícil tê-lo por uma noite e depois vê-lo partir. O que aconteceria quando finalmente chegasse a hora de enfrentarmos um ao outro? Não, eu não conseguiria matá-lo, mas meu orgulho também não admitiria uma derrota.

- Shh... Naruto, lembra de quando tudo isso começou? Do que havíamos combinado? – afastei o rosto dele de meu peito e o fitei intensamente nos olhos. Eu precisava me manter firme, por mais que aqueles olhos azuis e intensos me deixassem tonto. Toquei o rosto dele suavemente quando o ouvi murmurar uma concordância.

- Sim, Sasuke. Sem medos. Sem culpas. Sem rixas. Apenas nós dois e a lua como testemunha. – Ah, aquela voz doce me fazia estremecer. Como eu tinha vontade de jogá-lo no chão naquele momento e fazer amor até ouvi-lo gritar desesperadamente por mais.

- Isso mesmo. Sem medos. Sem culpas. Sem rixas. – Confirmei as palavras dele e vi um pequeno sorriso se desenhar naqueles lábios e a vontade de beijá-lo aumentou de uma forma tão intensa que pensei que ficaria sem ar. Respirando fundo, tentei continuar a falar. – Não sabemos o que acontecerá no futuro, Naruto. Mas por enquanto... Enquanto pudermos nos ver, enquanto pudermos nos amar, permita-nos ser um do outro, querido.

Quem foi o idiota que disse que o amor transforma? Ah, esse idiota estava totalmente certo. Como eu mudei depois de conhecê-lo. Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia poderia me apaixonar, ainda mais por alguém do mesmo sexo. Um garoto como Naruto. É difícil entender o que se passa em nossas mentes quando o coração quer falar mais alto.

O que será que vai acontecer quando tudo isso terminar? Poderemos algum dia finalmente assumir algo? Ficar juntos? Impossível, talvez. O mais provável é que essa guerra acabe com um final trágico, como Romeu e Julieta. Oh sim, porque se Naruto morrer é capaz de eu não conseguir mais viver. Céus, como sou idiota de pensar nessas bobagens. Um idiota apaixonado, eu sou.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando senti os lábios úmidos e macios de Naruto tocando os meus. Foi como um choque percorrendo meu corpo, um fogo acendendo-se dentro de mim. Oh, céus. Agora seria impossível controlar meus impulsos, meus desejos, meus instintos.

Beijei-o. Da forma mais intensa e animalesca possível. Envolvendo-o pela cintura de forma possessiva, o fiz encostar-se em uma árvore. Instantaneamente, meu membro já estava rígido, esfregando-se no baixo ventre do outro. Eu o queria como em todas as noites que nos encontrávamos: entregue e somente meu.

Minhas mãos, impacientes, repuxaram a roupa dele, logo livrando-o daqueles panos incômodos e fiz o mesmo com minhas roupas até que o abracei mais uma vez, desta vez sentindo as peles nuas tocando-se. Ah, ele é tão macio e aquele cheiro me embriagava.

Partindo os lábios, olhei-o de cima abaixo, passando a língua em meus próprios lábios, secos de vontade de possuir o corpo daquela raposa. Num movimento rápido, o virei de costas para mim e fitei as nádegas carnudas e redondas, belas e tentadoras por demais.

Mais uma vez colei ambos os corpos, não vendo a hora de me sentir apertadinho naquela cavidade que ficava entre as ancas daquele loiro gostoso. Levando dois dedos ali, inseri-os na pequena entrada, apertada ainda, mas que logo estaria pronta para me receber.

Ouvindo-o gemer num misto de dor e prazer, passei a distribuir beijos suaves em seu pescoço e ombros, deixando um rastro de saliva por ali, as vezes chupando-o e mordendo-o, vendo pequenas marcas arroxeadas aparecendo aos poucos na pele branquinha de Naruto.

Amantes. Era o que éramos afinal. Dois corações batendo loucamente no mesmo ritmo enquanto eu me adentrava naquele corpo envolvente, naquele buraquinho acolhedor. Encaixe perfeito! Ah, céus, era difícil controlar-me quando o prazer assumia todas as células de meu corpo.

Levando uma mão ao membro alheio, esperei-o acostumar-se com meu tamanho, que modéstia a parte, é bem considerável. Logo, os gemidos de Naruto passaram de doloridos a prazerosos e me deixavam ainda mais louco de desejo. Não resisti em sair de dentro dele e adentrá-lo mais uma vez, numa estocada forte, tocando-o bem fundo e senti-lo estremecer de forma prazerosa. Gostoso...

Mais uma vez, saí e o adentrei, vendo que dessa vez as nádegas arrebitadas do loiro veio de encontro a meu membro e joguei a cabeça para trás ao sentir os anéis do interior dele massagear meu membro de forma despudorada. E logo nossos corpos encontraram o ritmo perfeito, uma cadência profana em que os dois corpos pareciam ser apenas um. Um só corpo, um só coração.

O máximo de prazer veio logo em seguida. Inundei-o por dentro quando o senti gozar, automaticamente me esmagando com seu interior e levei minhas mãos aos lábios do outro, vendo-o provar de seu próprio gostoso. Na maioria das vezes eu costumo ser mais violento e sei que é assim que ele gosta, mas hoje foi diferente e maravilhoso.

Saindo de dentro de Naruto, o virei mais uma vez de frente para mim, pressionando-o contra a árvore para um beijo apaixonado e intenso, um beijo cheio de sentimentos, um toque que pode parecer simples, mas estava carregado de amor, meu amor por Naruto. Parti os lábios então e o fitei nos olhos, ainda podendo ver as expressões do prazer naquela linda face infantil.

- Diga! – falei autoritário, esperando o que eu queria ouvir.

- Eu... te amo, Sasuke... – escutei-o dizer com voz ofegante ainda, e rouca.

- Diga mais... – apertei-lhe o pescoço, vendo-o me fitar ainda com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- E sou só seu! – o ouvi completar e não resisti em beijá-lo mais uma vez, meu coração batendo forte e acelerado. Céus, eu não conseguia resistir a ele. Partindo os lábios o fitei, com amor.

- E eu te amo, Naruto! – não consegui segurar o sorriso ao dizer aquilo. Eu o abracei e depois o puxei para se deitar comigo na grama. A noite só havia começado afinal.

**Fim**

**Notas da autora: **_Eu gostaria de me desculpar por ter escrito um fic tão pequeno. Geralmente meus fics são maiores, mas em função da mudança de cidade, o que me tomou um tempo precioso, minha imaginação foi sugada pelo meu estresse e preocupação. Eu só espero que a Bruna-chan tenha gostado do fic. Gostaria de agradecer à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência e também à Syl. Abraços, Muk-chan!_


End file.
